riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Celebi
Celebi is the Legendary Time Travel Pokémon. History Pre-Rocket Reign Ancient Times Celebi was present during the initial rebellion of the Ancient Darkrai against Arceus and the Sinnoh Dragons, though did not actively participate in the efforts to stop them, instead acting primarily as an observer of the events that unfolded. As a result, Celebi was aware of Nine's betrayal of his brethren and his later disappearance, the Ancients being sealed, and the cost in power for Arceus that came with stopping them. Adventures Events The Mask of Ice, Pryce, sought after Celebi to fulfill his own wishes. After capturing Ho-Oh and Lugia to use their Rainbow and Silver Wings to create the GS Ball, Pryce went into the "Crack In Time" to get to Ilex Forest. After that, he successfully captured Celebi, and once again disappeared into the Crack. However, Gold, Silver, and Crystal followed him, and Gold freed Celebi from Pryce's control by destroying the GS Ball. Later on, Celebi disappeared, however, a while later during the Kyogre and Groudon incidents, reappeared to aid Ruby. It vanished again soon after. Team Rocket's Reign Recruitment 20 years after Team Rocket established itself as the Kanto regions' primary governing body, James Arthur went in search of Celebi for Team Rocket. James traveled to Ilex Forest, going to Celebi's shrine there. Celebi surprised James by playing with him. James had his Scyther and Ralts battle with Celebi, and eventually used an Ultra Ball to capture the legendary. James left the shrine with Celebi and headed to New Bark Town, where he met up with Alex Lockwood, Jake Soren, and Alec Lightree. He challenged Alex to a battle, and lost. He gave Celebi to them and Teleported away, leaving the Team Liberty trainers completely confused. The team took Celebi with them on their travels, and sent Celebi to the Alamo on Four Island to help with the invading Rocket Army. Celebi, Ho-oh, and a Mew transformed into Ho-Oh together defeated all the Rocket transports heading to the Alamo. It is currently at Four Island. Celebi is also currently prone to having fun with James. After the failed attack on Paradise, Celebi made a beeline to James a few minutes after they got back. Just before that happened, the recently returning through teleportation Thomas had the idea to use Celebi during a battle with Jirachi, coincidentally just before Celebi got to James. Powers and Abilities Celebi's most notable power is the ability to Time-Travel. Because of this ability, its hard to say if there is more than one of this species. Celebi has also shown the ability, while under the Dark Ball's control, to create gigantic creatures made of parts of the world around it, and unleash powerful blasts of purple energy in a Hyper-Beam like form. Celebi can create a small shield around itself, as demonstrated when it was being chased by the poacher in Sam Oak's time. It can also create whipping vines to protect and attack. Trivia *Its unknown whether there is more than one Celebi, as the Pokémon can time-travel. *Celebi is perhaps the most powered-down Legendary Pokémon in Rise of the Rockets. Due to power balancing issues, Parugi has expressly banned the use of Celebi's time travel abilities to alter the current situation in-game via travel to either the past or future, stating that that would merely create another timeline in-universe where events played out differently. This explanation has since been repealed with a new explanation that while Celebi could use her time-travel abilities to affect major changes, Celebi chooses not to on ethical-moral grounds. But Celebi can and will use the time-travel powers to affect changes on a small scale. Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Pokemon Recruited by Team Liberty Category:Pokemon